


Prompt #25 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Teens, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #25January 12, 2021Genre: Fantasy / RomancePrompt Idea: Key The Escape Artist / Continuation of Prompt #12Source: Original*Full text appears on Prompt #12*
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #25 (90-Prompt Challenge)

The balloon drifted through the clouds. Key warmed her hands by blowing into them and watched Bronwyn checked a compass. Bronwyn pulled a cord and the basket jerked roughly. Key gripped the rim of the basket for stability and looked questioning at her friend. Bronwyn chuckled and shrugged.

"Still getting the hang of this thing?" Key said dryly. "You said you learned how to fly."

"More or less. Hold on tight." Bronwyn pulled another cord and the basket swayed. The basket descended through the clouds and Key grew alarmed as a stony ridge emerged from the mists. Bronwyn pulled a rope and frowned when nothing happened. Brownyn's eyes grew large and she scratched her head as if puzzled.

Key clutched the basket for dear life as the balloon rocked wildly. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Bronwyn mutter to herself and frantically yank cords. The balloon swerved away from the mountainous wall and into the canyon. 

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhh haaaa!" Bronwyn hollered. Her laughter echoed in the canyon. Her eyes looked crazed in her round face.

"I hate you!" Key shouted. "I can't believe you're enjoying this."

"Look down."


End file.
